Deux perles de sang
by trichou
Summary: Ma première fic et mise de coté je ne sais pas jusque quand...
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Deux perles de sang.

Auteur : trichou

E-mail : trichounette@caramail.com ou  trichou@hotmail.com 

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, hétéro, magie

Couples : po pour le moment….

Disclaimer : les G-BOYS sont po a moi et c'est dommage mais j'ai une consolation ^__^, y'a Tania qui est à moi !

Remarque : Ze fais un gros gros smakkk à Atomicfrog qui m'a aidée pour cette fic. Mici t'es un angeuh !! ^___^

                                                           **Deux perles de sang.**

                                                                   **Chapitre 1.**

-MAAAXWELLLL !!!!! 

Quatre, qui était à la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner, sursauta.

-On dirait que Duo est enfin sorti de son lit ! Dit Quatre.

-… ( Trad : oui ), fit Trowa.

Tout à coup, une fusée à tresse apparut à la cuisine et s'assit en face de Trowa.

- Salut Quat-man, comment va ? Demanda Duo. 

- Ca va bien et toi ? Répondit Quatre. Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux !

-Vi ! ^__^ J'ai une faim de loup !

-MAXWELL, VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !! Fit une voix enragée.

- Oups, euh… je crois que je vais faire un pitit tour… 

Duo eut à peine le temps de sortir que Wufei était derrière lui en train de courir avec son sabre, lâchant des injures chinoises. S'ensuivit alors une course poursuite à travers la maison, située dans une campagne près de la grande ville de New York. (ze sais po s'il y en a vraiment mais on imagine ^^)

* _Je suis très content qu'il aille mieux, il m'avait fait très peur !_ * Pensa Quatre, le sourire aux lèvres.

---------------------------------------------- Flash Back ----------------------------------------------------

Ils étaient en mission. Une mission très banale à vrai dire. Ils devaient infiltrer une base, hacker les ordis, détruire le tout et partir ni vu ni connu. La routine quoi ! 

Tout allait bien : Ils avaient réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur, à récupérer les documents voulu et étaient, pour le moment, en train de se débarrasser des mobiles suits. Mais tout d'un coup, DeathScythe s'arrêta en plein combat.

-Ici 01, 02 qu'est-ce que tu fou ? 

-…

-02, réponds!

N'obtenant aucune réponses, Wing s'avança vers le gundam immobile. Il demanda aux autres pilotes de les défendre, sauta hors de l'appareil et alla jusqu'au cockpit de 02. Il l'ouvrit et vit Duo complètement paralysé. Il avait les mains crispées sur les commandes, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et il remuait ses lèvres sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. 

-Réveilles-toi ! Aller, bouges! Dit-il en le secouant.

-Hein? Heu …. Oui...  qu'est-ce qu'il y a Heero? 

-Bon sang ! On est en pleine bataille là ! 

-A oui c'est vrai ! Allons-y ! 

Heero rejoignit son gundam et la mission continua comme prévu, sauf qu'ils étaient plus endommagés que prévu. De retour à la planque, ils sortirent tous les cinq de leurs appareils. Heero se dirigea directement vers Duo, l'air vraiment en colère.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! Lui hurla-t-il.

-C 'est rien Hee-chan…Se défendit Duo.

-Comment ça rien, à cause de toi on a faillit rater la mission ! 

-Et j'en suis désolé mais… oh non ça va pas recommencer…. 

-De quoi tu parles !

Et là Duo s'évanouit devant lui. Quatre se précipita vers son meilleur ami, l'air terrifié. Il demanda l'aide de Trowa et le conduisit dans la chambre de l'Américain. Heero, quant à lui, était paralysé.

* _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Cela fait la deuxième fois qu'il perd connaissance…Et pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète pour lui, moi ? Je suis le soldat parfait, je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter, lui aussi est un soldat et il a été formé pour tout supporter ! *_

Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule, il se retourna et découvrit deux yeux onyx.

-Aller viens Yui, proposa Wufei. On rentre.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et se retrouvèrent dans le salon qui était à la suite du hall d'entrer. La pièce était plutôt sombre avec un grand fauteuil en face de la télévision bénie par un certain baka à natte. Deux petits fauteuils l'entouraient et au milieu de tout cela, était placée une table basse en bois. Contre les murs, se trouvaient des étagères avec pleins de bouquins ainsi que quelques statuettes en bronze, représentant un certain dieu hindou d'après Quatre. Ils y découvrirent Trowa installé dans le grand fauteuil et Quatre au téléphone.

-Oui…. Depuis 5 minutes…. Ok, on t'attend, finit Quatre.

Il raccrocha et monta les escaliers. Pendant ce temps, Wufei et Heero s'assirent chacun sur un des petits fauteuils en cuir brun.

-Comment va-t-il ? Questionna Wufei.

-Il dort. Quatre a téléphoné à Sally. Répondit Trowa de son ton neutre habituel.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une voiture se gara devant la maison ( une de Quatre évidemment !), Sally en sortit et sonna à la porte. Wufei lui ouvrit, elle leur adressa un signe de tête et monta directement à l'étage. Elle fit sortir Quatre de la chambre et s'y enferma. Il descendit au salon et s'assit en face des trois autres. Tout le monde était tendu. Wufei frottait son sabre au même endroit et ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Heero était devant son ordi et tapait plus vite que d'habitude. Quant à Trowa, il tripotait sa mèche. Quatre sourit devant ce tableau. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sally les rejoignit.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'empressa de demander Quatre.

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Répondit Sally. Son état m'étonne. Il à l'air tout simplement endormit mais le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à le réveiller. 

-Et il n'y a rien d'autre ?

-Non, je ne peux dire que ça. Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai d'autres patients.

Sur ce, elle partit, laissant les 4 g-boys surpris de la réponse du médecin.

-------------------------------------------Fin du Flash Back------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait 2 semaines que Duo dormait et il ne c'était pas réveillé une seule fois. Quand Quatre repris ses esprits Wufei était assit au bout de la table, calme, et Heero en face de Trowa. Il ne manquait plus que Duo pour que le petit-déjeuner se passe normalement. Quatre se mit à côté de Trowa et c'est à ce moment là que son ami entra et s'installa entre Wufei et Heero. Duo commença à se préparer des toasts quand Heero lui posa LA question.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui c'est passé ? 

-Pour te dire la vérité Hee-chan, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Mais ce n'est pas normal ce qui t'arrive ! Intervint Quatre.

-Je le sais parfaitement Quat-chan mais je ne peux rien dire, fit Duo. Tout ce dont je me souviens avant de m'être évanoui, c'est que ma tête tournait et que mon cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude. 

-Et pendant la mission ? Continua Heero.

-Ben là, en fait, je me souviens que je me battais contre les mobiles suits et que tout d'un coup je me suis retrouvé dans une prairie. Là il y avait une personne assise sur un rocher, elle jouait de la guitare et chantait une merveilleuse chanson. Plus je m'approchais et plus j'apercevais ses yeux et juste avant que tu ne m'aie secoué, j'ai vu 2 perles rouge sang. 

-Et tu crois que c'était quoi ces 2 perles ? Demanda Quatre.

-Je crois et j'en suis presque sûr que c'était ses yeux, répondit Duo.

-Voyons Maxwell, des yeux rouge sang ça n'existe pas ! Fit Wufei.

-Et avant de me rencontrer, tu croyais que des yeux améthyste ça existaient ? Répliqua celui-ci.

-…

-Duo a raison, Wufei, reprit Quatre. Une fois j'ai lu une histoire sur un peuple français dont les individus avaient des yeux de couleurs extraordinaires. Mais hélas, le peuple c'est divisé et éparpillé dans le monde. 

-Quant à l'endroit où ils habitaient auparavant, tu crois qu'il existe toujours ? Demanda Duo.

-Oui il faudrait que je relise le livre où j'ai trouvé ça. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller le chercher alors !

-Il faut aller dans une de mes maisons en France pour ça. 

-Cool, on a qu'à y aller ! 

-On ne peut pas partir comme ça, répliqua Wufei.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Questionna Duo.

-Penses aux missions ! 

-Heero, pour quand est la prochaine mission ? Intervint Quatre en voyant que les deux autres allait se sauter à la gorge.

-Pour dans 2 semaines, répondit l'intéressé.

-Cool, donc on peut y aller !

N'attendant aucune réponse, Duo monta en vitesse les escaliers et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Quatre, quant à lui, avait le sourire aux lèvres de voir son ami remit sur pied.

Après plusieurs grognements, des *Allez, on se dépêche ! *, des *Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! *, des *baka ! *, le groupe partit pour l'aéroport de New York et prit un avion à destination de Paris. Comme Duo avait déjà mit Wufei sur les nerfs, Quatre décida de s'asseoir à côté de son ami pendant le voyage dans l'appareil tandis que Heero et Trowa était dans la rangée voisine et Wufei derrière les deux glaçons-boys. Arrivés à Paris, ils 'empruntèrent', comme la si bien dit le chinois à l'arabe, une voiture et roulèrent jusqu'à Givet. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent enfin la maison tant convoitée, tous rangèrent leurs affaires dans leur chambre. ( 3 chambres et réparti comme vous vous en doutez ^__^. Pourquoi ze changerais ? ) Le soir arriva quand Duo et Quatre décidèrent d'aller dans la bibliothèque pour trouver le fameux livre. Elle était aussi grande qu'une bibliothèque communale, il y avait une échelle coulissante pour les plus vieux livres qui étaient placés tout en haut. Tous les murs étaient cachés par les étagères sauf près des deux fenêtres en face de la porte. Entre ces deux ouvertures de lumière , se trouvait un bureau en bois avec deux chaises de chaque côté. Après 20 minutes de recherche, ils trouvèrent le livre tant convoité. Il était plutôt usé, en cuir bordeaux avec le titre en relief. Ils s'installèrent près du bureau, allumèrent la lampe de chevet et commencèrent à lire.

-Voilà, c'est ici ! S'exclama Quatre. « _Situé au Nord-Ouest de la France, à Boulogne plus précisément, le clan « Kali » possédait des sortilèges de bouclier pour se protéger contre des personnes leur voulant du mal. Il y a 10 ans, lors d'un festin organisé en l'honneur de leur chef, l'un d'entre eux s'est rebellé pour rejoindre leurs ennemis. C'est ainsi que le clan s'est dispersé pour pouvoir échapper à leur mort. On dit que, tous les 2 ans, le clan se réuni pour trouver un nouvel endroit mais à chaque fois leurs adversaires les en empêchent._ »

-Eh bin dite donc, fit Duo.

-Oui , c'est horrible comme les gens peuvent se montrer cruel contre les personnes différentes, fit Quatre plein de rage. (ze sais on voit po ça souvent ^^) 

-Si demain, on allait à Boulogne pour voir si on en rencontrait ? dit Duo pour changer l'esprit de son ami.

-Bonne idée ! Répondit joyeusement celui-ci.

-Allez, moi je vais coucher, dit Duo en baillant. A demain kitty-kat. 

-A demain Duo, dors bien. 

L'américain lui sourit et sortit de la pièce. Quatre, lui, resta encore un peu en pensant que le peuple avait le même soucis que lui : la différence.

Lorsque Quatre monta dans sa chambre, Trowa était déjà endormi. Il le regarda un instant, le visage paisible, se changea puis se coucha dans son lit. Le lendemain, à 9h30, il se réveilla seul dans la pièce. Il descendit et retrouva Heero, Trowa et Wufei assis à table,  prenant leur petit-déjeuner. Il s'assit à côté de Trowa et commença le sien. Une heure plus tard, Duo descendit à son tour et s'installa à côté de Heero.

-Aujourd'hui, Duo et moi allons à Boulogne pour retrouver le clan et on voudrait savoir si vous voulez venir avec nous, demanda Quatre.

-… ( trad : oui je veux bien ) répondit Trowa. (eh vi, j'ai pris le décodeur de glaçon-boy en écrivant cette fic !)

-Moi aussi, ajouta Wufei.

-Hn, fit Heero.

-Cool, on a cas partir dans 1h, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Lança Duo tout joyeux.

-Oui ça va, répondit Quatre. 

-Yesss ! 

Duo monta en vitesse se préparer. 

A 11h30, tout le monde était dans une voiture qui était dans le garage, sûrement depuis un temps. Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés, au grand bonheur de Wufei qui avait eu la malchance de se retrouver en train de conduire avec un Duo passablement excité. Maintenant, ils mangeaient dans un Fast Food.

-Où se trouve exactement 'votre' clan ? Questionna Wufei entre deux bouchées de son sandwich.

-D'après ce que je me souviens, répondit Quatre, il doit être près de la montagne là-bas. 

Du doigt, il leur montra une montagne au bout de la rue en face de la leur. Elle dépassait les bâtiments, il devait y avoir une rivière car on voyait une ligne bleue qui la dévalait. Le mont était entouré d'arbres et de petites prairies.

-On va devoir grimper jusqu'au haut !!! S'exclama Duo en regardant la montagne.

-Oui, dit Quatre souriant en voyant la tête de son ami se décomposer.

-Oh, mais c'est très haut ! Fit celui-ci.

-Tu vas pas te plaindre ! Grogna Wufei. C'est toi qui as insisté pour venir ici. 

-Je sais Wu-Wu. 

-Grrr, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! 

-D'accord Wuffinout ^^.

-OK, j'abandonne. 

Duo fit son V de victoire en dessous de la table de manière à ca que Quatre puisse le voir, celui-ci eut du mal à ne pas pouffer de rire mais se retint en voyant le regard noir de Wufei. Durant le reste du repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien puis décidèrent de partir faire un tour près de la montagne. Le soleil était là et ils en profitèrent pour escalader le mont. Ils avaient grimpé à peu près la moitié, quand ils entendirent des personnes parler ou plutôt crier. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de s'approcher plus près et se cachèrent derrière un gros buisson et écoutèrent la conversation.

-Tu vas arrêter de bouger, oui ! Grogna une voix grave.

-Laissez-moi, je ne vous aie rien fait ! Gémit une voix aiguë.

-C'est pas ce que le patron nous a dit ! S'esclaffa une autre.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient plus près, les g-boys pouvaient voir les personnes. L'une d'elles était un homme grand, il avait les yeux noirs et les cheveux bruns coupés courts. Il portait un jeans usé, un tee-shirt noir avec au-dessus une veste en cuir noire qui avait du aussi beaucoup vécut. Ils pouvaient aussi remarquer qu'il avait un revolver caché dans sa veste. L'autre type avait les cheveux blonds coupés aussi courts et des yeux bruns. Il portait un pantalon en cuir noir, plutôt vieux, un tee-shirt manches-longues vert foncé ainsi qu'un pull noir noué autour de la taille. Les deux hommes devaient être d'origine française, dans la vingtaine et tenaient chacun le bras d'une fille. Le blond à droite et le brun à gauche. La jeune fille, elle, avait les cheveux oranges arrivant aux omoplates, elle portait un pantalon blanc à rayures noires comme les tigres de Sibérie, un top blanc avec une veste en jeans noire. On ne voyait pas ses yeux car elle se débattait contre les deux hommes et qu'en faisant ses gestes, elle avait les cheveux devant les yeux. 

D'un mouvement vif, ses deux agresseurs la jetèrent dans la rivière qui se trouvait derrière et la forcèrent à rester dans l'eau. Voyant cela, le sang des garçons ne fit qu'un tour. Trowa et Wufei s'occupèrent du mec de droite (le blond ^^) tandis que Heero et Duo s'occupaient de celui de gauche.(le brun ^^) Celui-ci, les voyant arrivés, sortit son arme et les visa. Mais malheureusement pour lui, les deux pilotes esquivèrent assez facilement les balles. Ils s'approchèrent de l'homme, Duo lui arracha son revolver, Heero l'assomma à moitié avec un coup de poing sur la tête. Il recula sous le coup, reprit ses esprits et fonça droit sur le Japonais qui, avec l'aide de Duo, le mit hors d'état de nuire. De leur côté, Trowa et Wufei avaient l'air de s'amuser car l'agresseur essayait de leur envoyer des coups de poings qu'ils esquivaient sans efforts. Pour finir, ils en eurent assez et mirent leur adversaire K.O. sans problèmes grâce au sabre de Wufei (utilisé avec son manche. Ze le dis car z'ai eu une remarque venant de kelk'un) et aux poings du grand brun. Pendant ce temps, Quatre se dirigea vers la jeune fille, la sortit du cours d'eau et l'allongea sur l'herbe. Elle reprit connaissance aussitôt et toussa pour recracher l'eau qu'elle avait avalée.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Quatre inquiet.

-Oui….Merci de …. M'avoir sauvé, répondit-elle essoufflée.

-De rien, c'est tout à fait normal.

-Qu'est-ce que ces hommes vous voulaient ? Intervint Duo.

Elle se retourna surprise vers lui, figeant son interlocuteur. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ceux de l'adolescente étaient de couleur rouge, plus précisément rouge sang. Les autres, autour d'elle, ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué car ils le regardaient surpris par son comportement.

-Je ne sais pas, reprit-elle après un certain temps, je me dirigeais vers mon village quand ils m'ont attaqué en disant que leur patron voulait que je soie punie.

_Où est ton village ? Questionna Wufei.

-Au sommet de la montagne.

-Le clan Kali ? Fit Quatre plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Co…..Comment savez-vous ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton peureux.

-N'aie pas peur nous ne te voulons aucun mal ! Dit précipitamment l'Arabe en voyant que la jeune fille commençait à trembler. C'est juste que notre ami a eu deux crises bizarres et que pendant l'une d'entre elles, il a eut une vision et qu'à la fin il a vu deux yeux d'une couleur étrange. Cette couleur était comme ….. OH !

Pendant ce propos, les autres pilotes remarquèrent seulement les yeux de la jeune fille.

-Bin quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?

-Les yeux que j'ai vus étaient exactement comme les tiens ! Répondit l'Américain.

-Ah bon ! Et pourquoi voulez-vous aller dans mon village ?

-Les crises ne sont pas normales et on voudrait savoir ce que cela signifie, expliqua le blond.

-Bon c'est d'accord. Fit-elle en se levant. Je vais vous conduire au village. Là-bas, il y a une femme vaudoue qui pourra peut-être vous aider. OK ? Pour toute réponse, elle eut un  hochement affirmatif général. Mais avant, reprit-elle, j'aimerais me présenter. Je m'appelle Tania Kathleen. (pour le nom de famille c'est po ce qu'il y a de mieux mais c'est dur d'avoir de l'inspiration quand on est à l'étude ! T__T)

-Moi c'est Quatre Raberba Winner, voici Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang.

-Enchantée ! ^^ Conclu-t-elle, puis elle regarda ses deux agresseurs évanouis. On peut y aller maintenant.

Elle les conduisit durant le reste du trajet, faisant la conversation avec Duo et Quatre tandis que les trois autres restaient derrière, observant les alentours. La forêt était assez profonde et ils comprirent que s'il n'y avait pas eut Tania pour les guider, ils se seraient sûrement perdus. Après plusieurs minutes de bavardages incessants pour certains, ils arrivèrent au village. Il devait il y avoir une dizaine de maisons, toutes identiques : Blanches avec les chassis buns, deux étages avec un jardin les entourant. Les gens voyageaient d'une maison à une autre et ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué que des étrangers étaient entrés dans leur village.

À suivre… 

Vila, mon premier chapitre enfin fini, chuis contente ^__^.


	2. chapitre 2

Titre : Deux perles de sang.

Auteur : trichou

E-mail : trichounette@caramail.com ou trichou@hotmail.com

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi, hétéro, magie

Couples : 3x4 , 2+T (amitié) , 4+T (amitié)

Disclaimer : les g-boys sont po à mi et c'est dommage … mais j'ai une consolation ^__^, y'a Tania qui est à mi.

                                                                 **  Deux perles de sang.**

                                                                         **Chapitre 2.**

****

-Vous voici à mon village, le clan "Kali", présenta Tania. Venez, je vais vous conduire à la maison de Mme Galya, la femme vaudoue.

Elle les amena jusqu'à la dernière maison, à l'écart des autres. Elle était évidemment identique aux autres mais le jardin était rempli d'arbres et de buissons mal entretenus. L'allée était en graviers avec sur les bords, des bougies qui restaient allumées malgré le vent qui soufflait fort.

Tania toqua à la porte plusieurs fois mais il n'y eut pas de réponses. Elle se tourna vers ses nouveaux amis.

-Apparemment elle est sortie. A mon avis elle est dans la forêt, cherchant ses 'ingrédients'. Elle rentrera sûrement au coucher du soleil. 

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis ajouta : 

-En attendant, je vais vous présenter au chef du village.

Ils refirent le chemin inverse jusqu'à la première maison qui était la plus grande. La jeune fille toqua, cette fois-ci, trois fois rapidement puis deux fois lentement. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur la porte, dévoillant deux yeux bruns.

-Oui, C'est pourquoi ? Demanda une voix grave.

-Je voudrais voir notre chef, répondit-elle.

-Avant, il faut que tu me donnes le mot de passe.

-Al mia conisona rosi nio sam hirogi.

-Ok, tu peux entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer les arrivants.

-C'était quoi cette drôle de langue ? Interrogea Duo tout en s'avançant dans le couloir éclairé de chandelles.

-Ma langue natale ou plutôt l'ancienne langue de mon clan. Tout le monde parlait cette langue jusqu'à la division du peuple. A partir de ce moment, nous avons été obligés d'apprendre le français pour pouvoir survivre.

-Que voulait dire cette phrase ?

-Toute ma raison est pour le chef.

Après quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts de dessins. Au fond de la salle, se trouvait un trône fait de bois sur lequel était assis un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux mi-longs noirs avec quelques mèches blanches, preuve de son âge. Il portait un pantalon en velours brun, une chemise orange, boutonnée jusqu'au cou ainsi qu'une cape brune recouvrant ses épaules. Il parlait avec un homme à sa droite, habillé d'une armure en argent, il devait être un garde du chef et il y avait un autre soldat à la gauche du chef. Tania s'avança sur le tapis rouge qui s'élançait jusqu'au trône, s'inclina et attendit, dans cette position, que l'homme arrête de bavarder. Celui-ci se retourna, l'air sérieux, puis la voyant, sourit.

-Eh bien, que me vaut ta visite ? Encore une grande découverte ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non pas cette fois-ci. Peut-être une autre fois ! Ironisa-t-elle en relevant la tête et en souriant. Je suis ici pour vous présenter cinq garçons qui m'ont sauvée de deux ennemis.

-Bien. Je suppose qu'ils sont ici pour une raison particulière et que tu me demandes de les prendre sous ta garde.

-C'est exact. Je vous présente Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang et Heero Yui, fit-elle en les désignant. Ceux-ci hochèrent alternativement la tête.

Le chef les observa silencieusement puis ordonna aux gardes de sortir, les laissant seuls tous les sept. Il s'avança vers la jeune fille.

-C'est bien. Tu as tenu le coup aujourd'hui ! Dit-il en élargissant son sourire.

-Et j'ai failli craquer ! Ajouta-t-elle en se relevant et le regardant avec un sourire pouvant rivaliser avec celui de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Tu m'as fait peur en partant sans rien dire, il y a deux jours.

-Désolé mais je devais rejoindre un groupe en ville pour une affaire importante. 

Puis l'enserrant à son tour, elle ajouta :

-Puis tu n'avais pas à avoir peur, tu sais que je m'en sors toujours !

-HAHA, tu dis ça mais tu as failli y rester ! Il se détacha de leur étreinte et se dirigea vers les garçons :

-Je vous remercie de tout cœur d'être intervenu et sauvé Tania.

-Eh ça va, chuis pas une gamine de huit ans qui s'est perdu, protesta celle-ci.

-Non, tu es une fille de quinze ans qui s'est fait attaquer.

La 'dite' fille lui tira la langue et s'assit en tailleur en boudant par terre tandis que l'homme riait aux éclats.

-Ne nous remerciez pas, nous avons fait ce qui était le plus normal, reprit Quatre après quelques temps, arrêtant l'intéressé.

-Merci quand même, fit-il. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Ludwig Thinlyz et comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis le chef du village.

Ils purent, après quelques secondes, entendre un murmure dire « Mauvais chef, oui ! », mais le vieil homme ne s'en préoccupa pas sachant que cela venait d'une certaine fille assise en tailleur.

-Je vous accorde l'autorisation de rester au village le temps de régler votre problème.

-Merci, fit Duo en sautillant. C'est trop sympa.

-Oh mais de rien ! S'esclaffa-t-il, puis se tournant vers Tania. Aller, lève-toi ! Tu ne vas quand même pas rester comme ça toute la journée ! ^__^

-Ah ça non ! Pour rester avec tes armoires à glace, je ne préfère pas.

-Ce n'est pas bien de dire ça de mes gardes. Ils sont bien tu sais !

-Je n'en doute pas ! Fit-elle en se levant. Bon je vais les conduire chez moi alors.

-Ne faites pas de bêtises, hein ! Ironisa-t-il en la voyant s'approcher des garçons. Celle-ci lui tira une nouvelle fois la langue puis continua son chemin.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment, Duo posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, que vous vous entendez si bien ?

-Oui. En fait, mes parents sont morts lors d'une attaque plus brutale de la part de nos ennemis. C'est lui qui m'a recueillit alors que je n'avais que quatre ans. Il m'a appris tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui.

-Pourtant quand nous sommes arrivés, vous ne vous êtes pas comportés comme un père et sa fille, intervint Quatre.

-C'est parce que je ne suis pas sa véritable fille. Peu de villageois savent que j'ai été élevée par lui donc en présence d'autres personnes, je dois me comporter comme un villageois envers son chef. C'est la règle.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et arrivèrent devant la maison. Tania ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils eurent la sensation d'être serein. Les murs étaient d'une couleur entre jaune et orange, il y avait des tableaux représentant divers animaux en forêt. Elle les conduisit directement à l'étage. Le couloir était comme l'entrée avec en plus un tapis rouge à terre. Il y avait en tout quatre portes : Deux de chaque côté.

-Il n'y a que trois chambres mais avec deux lits séparer. Ma chambre est la deuxième à gauche et la salle de bain est celle au fond à droite. Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas de draps car vous avez peut-être envie d'une bonne douche.

Elle entra et fouilla dans les tiroirs. La pièce était couverte de bleu. La douche se trouvait un fond à gauche de la pièce, le lavabo du côté droit tandis que le wc était du côté gauche de celle-ci. Des étagères blanches, dans lesquelles Tania cherchait, remplissaient le reste de la pièce. Elle ressortit de la salle de bain avec un paquet de draps de différentes couleurs mais elle ne vit personne. Elle décida de d'abord aller dans sa chambre pour y déposer ses draps. La chambre était peinte en bordeaux, il y avait un lit contre le mur de gauche et un autre lit contre celui de droite. Il y avait une porte coulissante en verre entre les deux, donnant sur un balcon ainsi qu'une garde-robe et des étagères pour combler le vide. Elle y trouva Duo, regardant par la fenêtre.

-C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle, sursautant le rêveur.

-Oui très ! Puis se tournant, ajouta : 

-On a tiré à la courte paille. Je suis ton nouveau colocataire de chambre, Heero et Wufei occupent celle à côté et Trowa et Quatre la dernière.

Tania acquiesça et mit la moitié du tas de draps dans les bras de Duo qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Je voudrais que tu donnes ça à Heero et Wufei.

Il sourit puis sortit en courant et entra dans la pièce d'à côté sans toquer. Elle entendit alors un "baka" et un "Maxwell" retentir pendant que celui-ci riait aux éclats. Elle finit par se diriger vers la chambre des deux autres. Elle toqua, n'attendit  pas une minute et la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir Quatre. Celui-ci la fit entrer et ils s'assirent sur le lit de droite. La pièce était, elle, peinte en jaune, il y avait deux lits de chaque côté de la pièce avec un bureau entre ainsi que deux fenêtres situées au-dessus d'eux. A côté de la porte se trouvait un grand meuble en bois avec plusieurs tiroirs. Trowa était en train de dormir sur l'autre lit et ils durent chuchoter pour se parler.

-Je vous aie amené de quoi vous laver. Demain nous irons, si vous le voulez, chercher vos affaires.

-Merci mais seulement nos affaires se trouvent à Givet. C'est quand même loin et ça risque de te déranger. 

-Non, pour ça, ne t'en fait pas… Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui vas-y.

-Depuis quand as-tu flashé sur Trowa ?

-PARDON ? Cria-t-il presque en se rattrapant pour ne pas tomber par terre.

-Chut, tu vas le réveiller… Et puis ne joue pas ce petit jeu avec moi ! Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu lui fais des yeux doux… Ou bien s'appeler Trowa Barton ! ^^

-Oui…'fin…Je ne savais pas…Que ça se voyait autant, dit-il aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Ne t'en fais pas Quatre, fit-elle en lui tapotant le dos, je suis sûr qu'il va s'en rendre compte un jour. Enfin… J'espère ! ^__^

-Merci de me prévenir. T__T

-Oh mais de rien ! Bon je te laisse à la contemplation de ton mamour. ^^

-TANIA ! #-__-#

-Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi. Sérieusement, je vais préparer le souper. Je vous appellerai quand ce sera prêt, et je te laisserai le réveiller. Je suis sûr que tu t'y prendras comme il faut.

-Tania arrêteuh !!!

Celle-ci se retint de justesse de ne pas éclater de rire. Quatre était presque rouge fluo, à moins qu'il le soit déjà. Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte puis ajouta :

-Je ne pensais à rien d'obscène Quatre. C'est toi qui as tout imaginé ! Et vu ta tête, tu dois avoir une bonne imagination ! Tu me répondras quand tu auras repris ta couleur normale.

Sur 'ce', elle sortit, laissant Quatre à la limite du possible du rouge. Celui-ci repensa à ce que son amie avait dit. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait de grands efforts pour cacher ses regards et ses gestes envers le Français. Il se tourna vers le lit voisin et détailla le garçon un moment : Il avait le visage serein, la couverture remontée jusqu'à son torse, se soulevait et se rabaissait du faite de sa respiration, un bras passé sur son ventre tandis que l'autre était sous sa tête. Un seul mot : à croquer ! Suite à cette pensée, Quatre décida que lui aussi allait faire une petite sieste.

Dans le couloir, Tania  regardait avec amusement un Américain se faire poursuivre par un Chinois très énervé. Duo passa à nouveau devant Tania et eut la brillante idée de se mettre derrière elle pour se protéger. Wufei se planta devant elle, abaissa son sabre et se calma.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais te bouger, s'il te plait ? J'ai un compte à régler.

-Désolé mais c'est moi qui lui aie demandé de vous donner ces draps, donc j'ai toute la responsabilité.

-Oui c'est vrai d'abord ! Ajouta le persécuté. C'est pas ma faute, j'ai fait ce que l'on m'a demandé de faire ! C'est tout !

-Peut-être mais ce n'était pas une raison pour entrée comme ça et nous envoyer les draps sur la tête.

-DUO !! Fit-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

-Désolé c'était plus fort que moi et puis c'est pas douloureux des draps !!!

Elle soupira, s'excusa auprès de Wufei et Heero puis emmena Duo dans la cuisine pour pouvoir le surveiller. Celui-ci voulut l'aider mais la jeune fille se souvint d'une conversation avec Quatre qui lui avait dit que Duo était un TRES mauvais cuisinier. Elle l'occupa en lui demandant d'aller cueillir des carottes dans le potager qui se trouvait au fond du jardin. Il y courut et c'est ainsi que le souper fut préparé comme il faut. Comme Duo n'était toujours pas revenu, elle monta prévenir les autres. Elle toqua à la porte de gauche, Heero vint lui ouvrir. Elle lui dit que le souper était prêt et qu'ils pouvaient descendre. Celui-ci acquiesça, elle alla toquer à la chambre opposée. Comme personne ne répondit, elle entra et vit les deux garçons dormir paisiblement, enfin du moins un. Tania se dirigea vers le lit de Quatre et le secoua doucement par les épaules. Il se réveilla doucement, ouvrant un œil et puis l'autre.

-Le souper est prêt. Et comme je te l'ai dit, je te laisse l'honneur de réveiller TON Trowa !

-TANIA !!!!!

Celle-ci sortit en courant et il entendit qu'elle dévalait les escaliers pour se rendre dans la pièce à côté. 

-Pourquoi as-tu crié comme ça ? Demanda une voix.

-Oh désolé Trowa mais c'est Tania qui m'a réveillé en peu brutalement, mentit-il.

-Pourtant j'étais réveillé quand elle était là et elle n'a rien fait de mal !

-Qu…Quoi !!!

-Quatre, dis-moi ce qu'elle a fait pour que tu aies crié. ( eh vi ze l'ai transformé notre tro-chou ^^)

-C'est que…Enfin…Euh….

Il vit alors Trowa descendre de son lit, se diriger vers lui et s'asseoir en face.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Quatre, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

-Je…Euh…Voilà, c'est parce que Tania sait quelque chose que je dois te dire…Cela fait un bon moment…A vrai dire quasi le début qu'on s'est rencontré…Et…Euh…Mes sentiments envers toi ont changés…Ce n'est plus de l'amitié que j'éprouve envers toi mais…

Quatre n'arrivait plus à dire quoi que ce soit. Ses mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, il déglutit difficilement. Il vit Trowa se rapprocher en peu plus et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tes sentiments ont changés positivement ou négativement ? Demanda celui-ci.

-…Positi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son mot que Trowa lui avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur du blond failli rater un battement. Celui qu'il aime avait les même sentiments que lui ! Trowa passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Quatre pour demander l'entrée de la bouche de son amour. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement et c'est ainsi qu'un ballet commença pour les deux langues. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se regardèrent intensément pendant plusieurs secondes. Quatre s'avança et se blottit dans les bras de son petit ami.

-Je t'aime tellement Trowa !

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Quatre, fit-il en entourant la taille du petit blond de ses bras. Il faudrait peut-être descendre maintenant. Les autres vont se demander ce qui nous retient ici.

Quatre sourit et ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la cuisine, main dans la main. Ils y retrouvèrent les autres assis à table, Duo et Tania faisant la conversation à eux deux. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Tania leva la tête dans leur direction, sourit et dit :

-Eh bin, vous en avez mis du temps ! Mais maintenant que c'est fait : Toutes mes félicitations !

-Merci Tania, répondit Quatre lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres.

-Euh, je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode, là. Vous pourriez me dire de quoi vous parlez ? Intervint Duo.

-Facile ! C'est quelque chose que tu me parles depuis qu'on s'est rencontré et la solution se trouve entre Trowa et Quatre, Dit-elle.

Duo, surpris par la réponse, se tourna vers ses deux amis toujours près de la porte et vit leurs mains l'une dans l'autre.

-Cool ! Cria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Chuis content pour toi Quat-Chan !

-Ha ha ha, merci Duo.

-Mes félicitations vous deux, fit Wufei en se levant et sortant de la pièce.

-Hn, ajouta Heero en hochant simplement la tête mais tous comprenaient qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

-Bon, on vous a laissé une part du repas. Vous n'avez qu'à le réchauffer. Nous, on monte dans nos chambres, Dit Tania. Il faut dire qu'il est déjà 22h30 et on devra se lever tôt demain pour chercher vos affaires.

Il se souhaitèrent chacun bonne nuit et entrèrent dans leur chambre respective. A l'intérieur de la pièce, Duo se jeta sur le lit, face au plafond, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il le contempla un moment, tourna la tête vers sa voisine et dit :

-C'est drôle comme ils se sont avoués leurs sentiment aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils n'osaient pas le faire depuis longtemps.

Elle pouffa un court moment, se tourna vers lui et dit mystérieusement :

-Ils avaient besoin d'un petit coup de pouce de la part du destin !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir que ses yeux brillaient d'une drôle de lueur. C'était de…De l'amusement.

-Tu veux dire que…

Elle hocha affirmativement et s'assis sur son lit, face à son interlocuteur.

-Comment as-tu fais cela ?

-Avant le repas, avec Quatre, on avait discuté de Trowa et il avait piqué un fard quand je lui disais que c'était Son Trowa. J'en ai alors profiter. En entrant de leur chambre, peu de temps après, j'avais remarqué que Trowa c'était réveillé au moment où je suis entré mais il faisait semblant qu'il l'était toujours. Je me suis diriger vers le lit de Quatre, je l'ai réveiller et j'en ai profité. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait réveiller Son Trowa et comme je l'avais prévu, il a repiqué un fard. Après je suppose qu'ils ont discuté et voilà le travail !

-Tu es diabolique !

-Et fier de l'être !

Elle se leva et dit :

-Tu pourrais te tourner une minute, j'aimerais me changer. 

Il acquiesça et se tourna, face au mur.

-J'ai lu dans un livre, que ton clan a des pouvoirs de défense. Tu en as aussi ?

-Oui, comme tous ceux qui vivent ici. Ludwig m'a appris à les maîtriser. 

-Comment ça se fait que vos ennemis on réussi à passer cette barrière de pouvoir ? Il n'y avait pourtant qu'un seul homme qui vous avait trahi !

-Pour qu'on puisse réunir nos pouvoirs et ainsi protéger notre village, il faut que l'on se place autour d'une pierre magique, hélas le traître nous l'a volé. Nous ne pouvons plus nous rassembler et c'est pour cela que notre clan c'est dispersé partout dans le monde et les colonies.

-Et pourquoi…

-Tu peux te retourner, j'ai finis.

Il s'assit en face d'elle. Elle portait une robe de nuit noir allant jusqu'à ses genoux, avec de fines bretelles qui laissaient montrer ses épaules.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ceux qui sont encore ici ne se sont pas fait attrapés ?

-C'est plus compliqué. Disons qu'il existe une légende qui dit que avant, sur cette terre, existait des mages qui exerçaient de la magie noir et on dit que cette terre est hantée. Bien sûr, il n'y a que ceux qui ne vivent pas ici qui croient en cette légende.

-Donc ils ont peur de venir et préfèrent vous attaquer quand vous quitter votre village.

-C'est exact.

-Ludwig t'a appris quoi d'autres à part la magie.

-Les arts martiaux et tout ce qu'il y a en relation avec, mais hélas, je n'ai rien pu faire cette après-midi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ils étaient deux et tout le monde a ses limites !

-Oui s'en doute. 

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il après plusieurs secondes, sortant Tania de ses pensées.

-Euh…22h50. Il est tant qu'on s'endorment, demain on doit se lever à 8h30.

-QUOI ????????

Il se changea en vitesse, sauta dans son lit et attendit que Tania arrête de rigoler. Ceci fait, il la regarda se mettre dans son lit plus calmement et dit :

-Bonne nuit Ta-Chan.

-Bonne nuit Du-Chan.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, laissant passer les rayons de la lune par la porte en verre.

À suivre… 

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre fini, ze voudrais remercier Atomicfrog qui m'a 'core aidée pour ce chapitre.^^

Envoyez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, mici.


	3. Chapter 3

**Information.**

****

****

Donc voilà pour ceux que cela intéresse, ze vais recommencer cette fic qui est ma première car ze trouve qu'elle est nulle.

Mais ze vous préviens, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite car ze suis très lente et comme z'ai déjà l'autre fic « Parle-moi » à continuer, « Deux perles de sang » sera mise en second plan, ce qui veut dire que ze la réécrirai lorsque ze n'aurai plus d'inspi pour l'autre.

J'espère tout de même qu'elle vous plaira, et en attendant ze la laisse toujours là

Voilà, maintenant ze vais me mettre au travail pour « Parle-moi » et z'espère ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour les deux fics ! mais si jamais ze suis trop lente n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des mails pour me forcer à bouloter ! C'est souvent ce qui marche le mieux avec moi ;p

Ze voudrais aussi répondre aux reviews que j'ai eu et auxquelles ze n'ai pas répondu. Gomen !

**_Daria-chan :_** mici pour tes encouragements et z'espère que la nouvelle version te plaira encore plus :p Sinon ze vais rester sur mes positions et faire un 1X2X1

**_Yami-Rose : _**ze ne vais pas continuer mais recommencer et z'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours

**_Onna Heera : _**mici beaucoup et pour répondre à ta question, ze ne vois pas où tu vois que ze mets Wufei sur la touche puisqu'il se bat avec Trowa . Enfin bon z'espère que la nouvelle te plaira .

Merci de votre compréhension et à la prochaine !

Trichou


End file.
